The Sensible One
by natat
Summary: FOR DANCINGKIRBY'S CHALLENGE. Bastion is in doubt after leaving the society of light. Can he gain forgiveness for his actions. BastionMindy pairing.


Authors note: I read Dancing Kirby's fic challenge and decided to give it a go. I'll probably write more fics as he's my favourite character. This takes place after episode 96 and contains spoilers. Sorry it took a while, I couldn't think of what to write. I hope this doesn't turn out badly.

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh gx, it's characters or it's cards.**

**The sensible one.**

Bastion had done it. He had left the society of light. But was it the right choice? He wasn't sure.

Bastion wandered around the island with no aim whatsoever. He didn't want to speak to anyone just yet. He decided he wasn't yet worthy of their forgiveness for his desertion. He was thinking that he had been selfish all along, abandoning the fight against the society of light in order to make a shot at happiness, which had failed, miserably. Why didn't he just defeat Chazz? That would've ended it all. He probably would've got more respect for that. But it was too late. He needed to do something.

He sat down near a tree and did nothing for a few minutes, before picking up a deck and looking at it. Flicking through the cards, he said things like, "Good in theory but not in practise." As he put his deck down, he realised a flaw, predictability. He always made the same moves and, although they worked, they weren't as effective as tactics that used luck, like Jaden's. He needed more time to think it through, but could he do it alone, or did he need help? He got up and continued wandering, thoughts going through his head.

_What am I playing at? I used to be the highest scorer and one of the top duellists in the Academy, but now I can't think straight. I keep going round in circles. Formulas haven't helped me one bit. They just resulted in my demise. I've lost whenever it was important. I lost to Jaden and failed to represent Duel Academy. I lost to Taniya and failed to defend Duel Academy. Have I just failed Duel Academy in general?_

As Bastion was thinking, he failed to notice that he was beginning to speak aloud. He also failed to notice that he wasn't alone.

"I got so obsessed with being noticed, it's no surprise that Jaden and the others don't show me any respect. I just get in the way, making comments about science but, every time, it's been Jaden who's came out on top. I had so much determination in beating Jaden's fusion monsters, yet he just found another way to beat me. I should've known he'd just fight back. He just needed luck, but all the luck in the world wouldn't affect me. How did I fail so…"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD BASTION! WILL YOU JUST GET A GRIP!"

Bastion turned around in shock, seeing who he had failed to realise this whole time, Mindy. It surprised him to see her here and this caught him off guard. He looked at her and noticed that she had been crying. Bastion wasn't aware of the reason for this.

"Why do you show so much doubt in yourself? So what if you lost a few duels? So what if you left the group to join the society of light? You're back now and that's what really matters. You're just being stupid, hiding yourself away, and you're meant to be the sensible one! I noticed you! I respected you! And that's never going to change! You see… everyday you were in the Society of light I waited for you're return. I too have made a mistake in never telling you my feelings. If I have said this before, all this would never had happened. I…I…I…"

She broke down, unable to say any more. Bastion stood there thinking and then it had hit him. He had been noticed all this time. He didn't need a title, or to be known everywhere. She had noticed him. She had loved him. He knew why she couldn't say it. It all made sense to him now. He needed to comfort her, somehow. But he was unconfident in his ability to do so. He approached her hesitantly, unsure of what to do. He couldn't do enough. He knelt down, so he was at her level and put his arm around her, brining her into a hug. She stopped crying and looked into his eyes and kissed him gently.

"Thank you Bastion. Thank you for finally returning to your true self."

"And thank you Mindy, for showing me the truth to what I've really been missing. Something no amount of Maths will ever predict. The true heart of a duellist. It's time, for me to come back. I'll earn the forgiveness of Jaden and the others and will work hard on my duels."

"Yes, that is all I can ask."

As Mindy left, Bastion smiled and blushed slightly. As he headed back he made a detour to the Slifer Dorm and saw Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Tyranno, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy. He looked towards them all as they faced him and blushed again when he saw Mindy. Fortunately, no-one seemed to notice.

"I'm sorry, for what I have done in my self-obsession."

The words, after they came out, sounded slightly pathetic in Bastion's mind, but the group seemed satisfied.

"Don't worry about it Bastion," Jaden replied cheerfully, "all that matters is that your finally back and duelling again. Speaking of which, isn't it about time we had a rematch?"

"Jaden!" Alexis said, laughing at Jaden, "Give him a chance! He's just got back!"

"Actually," Bastion interrupted, "I was thinking of duelling you Jaden, tomorrow. I just want top make some changes to my deck first."

"Alright, that's fine with me."

The group spent a while talking. It seemed that the society of light was weakening without their stronger players and the reign would soon collapse. Eventually, the non-Slifer students left to their dorms. Bastion was last to leave.

Back in his dorm room, he looked through his cards another time, thinking of a way to defeat Jaden. There was no simple way to beat him. Then he got an idea. A risky one, but it just might work.

The next morning, he arrived at the Slifer dorm, firstly getting hugged by Mindy, then turning to face Jaden.

"You still up for that duel then Bastion?" Jaden asked, looking towards the Ra Yellow student.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be Jaden," was his reply, "Prepare yourself!"

The rest of the group was here to cheer them on as the duel started. As the duel progressed Jaden got the upper hand, reducing Bastion's Lifepoints to 300. Jaden's lifepoint's were still 1500. Bastion had an empty field while Jaden had an Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman on the field. It was Bastion's turn. He drew a card and thought _It's the card which could cause victory or defeat for me. Well here goes nothing!"_

"I play Polymerization to fuse my Barrel Dragon with my Blowback Dragon to create Gatling Dragon in attack mode!"

A large machine with red spiked wheels, long robotic arms and a powerful looking laser appeared in front of Bastion.

"And his ability let's me flip three coins and destroy a monster for each heads." _Of course it has to destroy that many monsters so it could destroy itself. It's a chance I should take._

He flipped the first coin and caught it in his hand. "Tails."

He did this a second time. "Heads."

He flipped the coin a third time and caught it, not opening his hand straight away. If it was heads, his dragon would automatically destroy itself. If it was tails, he would win. He looked at Mindy who was smiling at him, then at the others, who were looking tense at this final flip of a coin, then at Jaden, who couldn't get more excited. Bastion smiled, he was acting more like Jaden, leaving the fate of the duel to chance but enjoying the excitement of it. This was a true duel between rivals. He waited a bit longer, just to raise the tension until Jaden said finally, "Well Bastion, what is the result?"

Bastion opened his hand and looked in shock, then smiled and showed everyone the coin.

"Tails."

**End of Story.**

Well, what do you think? Please review!


End file.
